The present disclosure relates generally to virtual events, and more particularly, to a platform for hosting virtual events.
Virtual events are popular forms of interaction and provide an alternative to real-world interactions. For example, many people would love to travel a lot more than they actually do, but they cannot find the money, time and/or energy. Physical abilities may also be lacking for taking part in travel, especially to far away locations. Busy individuals who cannot get away long enough to reach destinations that require days just to get there may find that a half day virtual visit would be worth the expense. In all cases, watching a pre-made video of the place of interest is a low-appeal, rather unsatisfactory experience.